


Day 4- Stitches

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2019 [4]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Blood, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Stitches, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Terumi is a sadist and Hazama is easily bored. Not a great combination, especially for the things that annoy them.





	Day 4- Stitches

Hazama rubbed his temples as he entered the lower levels of the research lab.

“Clover, I understand the importance of your experiments, but must you do this when I’m trying to sleep?”

“Hmm?” Relius was hunched over his work table, welding something together. His hands were perfectly steady, not reacting at all to the sounds of muffled screaming that seeped through the wall.

“Can’t you shut him up? I swear he’s been yelling his head off for hours now. I can’t get any rest in these conditions!”

“I’m busy, Hazama, must you bother me when I’m working?”

The vessel huffed, crossing his arms. “Well, if you can’t silence him, can you at least give me something to do? I’m so very, very bored…”

“I’m right in the middle of this, can’t you handle it yourself?”

“Ugh, you are absolutely impossible!” Hazama had half a mind to say that Relius wasn’t even listening. He stormed off to the other side of the room and exited into the hallway, making a special effort to slam the door behind him as he went.

_”Looks like we’ll just have to find a way to make our own fun.”_ Terumi’s voice hissed in the back of his thoughts.

“Too true. Any suggestions?”

_”I find that pain is a good way to teach a lesson.”_ Hazama could all but feel the ghost smiling in his thoughts. _”So why don’t we teach our guest a thing or two?”_

“Ohhh, very clever, very clever.” He turned back towards the door next to Relius’ lab, padlocked shut with a thick shackle that he knew only Relius had the key to. Ouroboros bit through the metal with embarrassingly little effort, and Hazama let himself inside.

The seemingly-endless stream of curses, death threats, and simple outright screaming only grew louder and more shrill as he entered. The ninja had been quite restless at first, but after breaking his legs and tying him down with numerous chains, he’d finally gone still- aside from his mouth, of course.

“Beautiful night, isn’t it, Shishigami?”

Bang looked even shaggier than usual. His hair was disgusting and disheveled, his clothing was torn, and scrapes and bruises marked a good chunk of his exposed skin. Despite his poor state, a fire still burned in his eyes, and he was all too happy to direct it at the man who had taken him captive.

“Why are you here?!”

“You see, in civilized societies, usually you’d greet people with ‘hello.’ Not sure what sort of things you were taught. Not like I could ask them what they were thinking, anyway, that whole shithole city is nothing but ashes now.”

They both delighted in the infuriated screech that was given in response. While Bang tossed out every possible curse word he knew (and a few that he probably made up, as well) Hazama busied himself by looking around the small, well-lit room. There wasn’t much of note, but he caught sight of something metal and shiny on the countertop. A tray of surgical tools was still laid out all neat and tidy, almost as though Relius had left it as a present for him.

_”Well, wasn’t that nice?”_

Hazama could agree more. He gleefully looked over the arrangement like a child at Christmas, quickly locating and picking up a curved needle. He was no medical expert, but a needle was a needle, and he had a pretty good idea on the sorts of things that it could be used for.

“Hey! Hey! Don’t you dare ignore me!” Bang snapped from his place on the floor. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“I don’t owe you that.” He replied, making no attempt at hiding anything as he found and cut a length of string from the spool.

“Don’t think I’ll give in so easily! You fiends know nothing about the true power of- !”

“Love, friendship, blah, blah, blah, do you ever stop talking?”

Hazama would have asked it himself, even if Terumi hadn’t hijacked him to say it first. Deft fingers threaded the needle and tied a tight knot at the end. Nodding him himself, he brought it over and knelt down in front of his guest.

“You’re thick in the head, but I assume you at least know what this is?”

Bang offered no reply, but the way his eyes widened was enough of a tell. “Good. Now, you’ve been annoying me halfway to insanity, and I’d really like to be able to get a good night’s sleep. I’m a busy man, after all, I need to be well-rested if I want to get anything done. 

So,” in a quick, sharp movement, he grabbed the ninja by the jaw with a force that threatened to break bone. “I’m going to shut you up for a bit. Try not to wiggle too much, okay, pumpkin?”

There wasn’t much of a point in asking. Despite his lithe frame, Hazama’s grip was obscenely powerful. Bang couldn’t even squirm if he tried. And he did, straining and struggling with forced-stiff muscles that weren’t allowed an inch of moving space.

_”HAHAHAHA! Do it, Hazama! This is going to be so fun!!”_

Even while rendered motionless, Bang still did his best to be restless and difficult. In the end, though, Hazama’s skillful fingers dug the sharp tip into the soft flesh of the man’s upper lip, right in the corner. 

“I’m actually quite the talented seamster, did you know that?” Asked Hazama, calmly pinching the lower lip out so he could pierce through it. “Not especially good with skin, though. I’m not sure if this is a Lembert or a Cushing stitch. It’s all the same to me. But I’d be more than happy to try and manage a nice blanket stitch for you~”

Bang could still scream even with how he was held. The sound was muffled as his jaw refused to move. A bead of blood dribbled out from the first puncture mark, and his mouth was filled with the taste of iron.

“Oh, perhaps that’s too much detail for someone like you. You don’t seem the fancy type, perhaps a simpler stitch would suit you better?”

“Mmm-_mphh!!!"_

“Haha! C’mon, why the looooong face?” A wicked smile split Hazama’s face as he pulled the string taut. “Cheer up! Litchi’s definitely gonna like you better like this!”

The strain stained red as it was pulled in and out. For the life of him, Hazama couldn’t seem to figure out which stitch looked best. He undid and redid the lines, not being at all gentle as he yanked and tied and twisted. Even without being able to scream properly, Bang’s expressions were positively hilarious to witness as he flinched and whimpered pathetically.

“Heehee! So many already! If you’re a good boy, you’ll get a lollipop when you’re done!”

It was intriguing how there seemed to be so much blood and yet so little at the same time. Each prick drew blood, and yet Hazama found that his hands were barely stained.

_”How dull...why don’t we rip his guts open?”_

“Now, now, just think of what Relius would say if his precious little research project got irreparably mauled. Perhaps he won’t object to a few missing fingers, though…”

Ah, but that was for another day. Stained thread trailed in neat zigzags, curving up until Hazama finally pulled the needle back out of the man’s cheek and tied it off.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Bang had a haunted look in his eyes. Thin trails of tears flowed and mixed with the blood as it ran down his throat. The stitches held his mouth shut firmly and cleanly, and combined with the various chains wrapped around his body, the eyes were the only part of him that could still move at all.

Hazama had been right. He _did_ look much better this way.


End file.
